(1) Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a game of golf which is played on a course which is shorter than conventional golf courses. A special oversize hollow inflated golf ball and conventional golf clubs are used in the play of the game.
(2) Description Of The Prior Art
The following representative patents illustrate the state of the art prior to the present invention. Ward U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,030 discloses a miniature golf course the play of which involves two different types of balls, a conventional size solid plastic ball for putting and a conventional size open hollow ball for driving and chipping. The fairways are terminated by a tee and a green spaced apart by approximately 65 feet of gravel-covered expanse. Brush mats are affixed to the expanse for intermediate golf shots. The green is between 100 and 200 square feet in area and includes a hole defined in a continuous turf-like surface.
Wolfe U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,389 describes a golf club head and ball, both made of high energy absorbing butyl rubber, for playing miniature golf. The club head is connected to the club shaft by an integral stem which permits the head to flex relative to the stem section upon ball impact and thereby adds to the energy absorbing characteristics of the butyl rubber. The club head includes a plurality of different lofted striking faces, one of which is detachable.
Nitsche U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,764 describes a golf course which is laid out around a central core with the individual golf holes extending radially from the core. The core comprises a plurality of substantially rigid vertical panels, topped by panels of wire mesh. Mirror images of the holes are drawn or displayed on the vertical panels and traps and water hazards on the panels are provided with a plurality of pins or spikes extending therefrom. The putting cup image on the panel may take the form of an aperture permitting a hole-in-one to be scored. A lightweight apertured practice ball is used to tee off and is driven against the vertical panel whereby it rebounds onto the grass at which time a regular ball is substituted for chipping and putting. If the practice ball strikes a hazard on the panel, it is held by the spikes and penalty shots can be taken. This arrangement allows a golf course to be laid out in a relatively small area.
Baldorossi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,561 describes a golf game playable in an area approximately 1/15th of the area of a regulation golf course with the length of play being approximately 1/5th the length of a regulation 18-hole golf course. The game employs a large golf ball and a set of golfing clubs having heads of large size. The ball has a small weight-to-volume ratio in that it weighs approximately 2 ounces and is approximately 5 inches in diameter, and is typically of lightweight foam construction. Each of the clubs has a head having a weight very similar to that of a regulation golf club and a face inclined at approximately the angle of the corresponding regulation golf club. Each of the faces has a surface area approximately 2.8 times larger than the faces of regulation golf clubs, with the relationship between the ball and each of the clubs being such as to permit a form of play action like the play action of regulation golf in that a player will be able to utilize an unrestricted swing in hitting the ball and in obtaining a feel which is similar to that received when he swings a regulation golf club and hits a regulation golf ball. The ball in this instance travels for a comparatively short distance because of its small weight-to-volume ratio.
Baldorossi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,826 discloses a soft golf ball having a diameter of 4.2 to 5.0 inches and a weight of 2.0 to 2.5 ounces (56.7 to 70.7 grams), with an interior portion of closed cell flexible foam of a density of 2 to 4 lbs. per cubic foot, molded with a thick integrally formed skin or alternatively equipped with a thick skin applied as a coating.